Truths Within Legends
by Dengeki1991
Summary: The Shadowhunters eyes widened in surprise as the Fusese Sange looked at him with desperate eyes and then whispered words that he could not believe. "Kill me." Rated M because of language and other things to come.
1. Prologue

**~This story is going to be in present day but it starts out with this flash back, and yes I know that this whole thing is confusing but don't worry in chapters to come I will explain what the Fusese Sange are and other things. If you want to know right now send me a message and i'll tell ya ^_^ This is my first FanFic so please rate. I'll try to get the first chapter up as soon as I can! But Im working on like 15 diff stories right now and having writers block on all of them :( So be patient with me please.~**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there lived a Shadowhunter who had a normal life full of happiness. While on a hunt, he became separated from the others and came across something very sinister and dangerous, a Fusese Sange. But the man did not react the way that many would have, instead he stared in wonder, almost like he was under a spell. For the Fusese Sange was not like anything he had seen before, he could feel the deadly power almost flowing from it, like it wanted everything around it to know that it was there. The Shadowhunter knew that if one was ever to see a Fusese Sange that they where to kill it immediately, but for one reason or another he could not bring himself to reach for his seraph blade. The Fusese Sange turned then and rested its eyes on the shadowhunter, causing him to hold his breath, for he knew that he was about to die. He had waited to long and now had no chance of winning in a fight against the thing.<p>

They held each others eyes for a moment before the Fusese Sange began walking towards him. The only thing the Shadowhunter could do was watch as it came towards him, he wouldn't say he was scared, it was more like he was confused by the Fusese Sanges actions. He knew that it could have killed him already so why hadn't it? The Fusese Sange stopped right in front of him and looked at him like it was debating something. Slowly smiling a seemingly sad smile it reached forward and took hold of one of the seraph blades and drew it out. Then reaching out with its other hand it took the Shadowhunters hand and placed the seraph blade in it.

The Shadowhunters eyes widened in surprise as the Fusese Sange looked at him with desperate eyes and then whispered words that he could not believe.

"Kill me."


	2. Raid

**~Ok so here is the first Chapter I'll try to get the next one up as soon. I do not own any of the Characters in _The Mortal Instruments_. Hope you guys like please tell me what you think! Thanks ^_^ ~**

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

It was a dark rainy night in New York, the beginning of September when the weather started to become cold. People hurried along the street trying to get to wherever they where going to get out of the freezing rain. None of them noticed the young Shadowhunter and warlock hiding behind a parked care watching the house across the street closely.

Alec was completely drenched and cold; he hated the rain it made his hair cling to his face and is cloths heavy. Glancing over at Magnus he realized that his boyfriend was completely dry, which irritated him for some reason.

"How are you doing that?"

Magnus glanced over at him before looking back at the house, "Doing what?"

"Staying dry." Alec said looking back at the house trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Oh, that," Magnus said chuckling, "it's a simple spell nothing special."

"Mind using it on me then?"

Magnus turned back to Alec and gave him a sweet smile, "Now why would I want to do that when you look so sexy like this?"

Alec turned bright red, "I – You – ". But Alec was never able to finish the sentence because at that moment a bright light was seen at the back of the house.

"Let's move!" A man hollered from behind a tree before running towards the house, Alec and Magnus followed him along with five other Shadowhunters. The man, Kadir, leading them made a quick rune on the front door causing it to open and with in seconds they where in the house.

"Check every room! If you find anyone captor them immediately, remember we want them alive!" Kadir yelled to the others.

The group split up then and started to check all the rooms. Alec opened one of the doors and walked in cautiously, finding no one in it he moved on to the next. After a few minutes the group came back together having found nothing. They meet up with the other group that hade come through the back.

"Did you find anyone?" Maryse asked Kadir.

"No." he said shaking his head.

Maryse nodded, "By the back door there are stares leading to a floor below and above us, your team go look down stares and we will look up on the top floor. If nothing is found we will regroup here."

"Understode." Kadir said. And with that the two teams went there separate ways.

Magnus and Alec hurried down the hall to the last door. "Do you think its weird that all we saw on the main floor was bedrooms?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, "This is a brothal Alec, they put all the bedrooms that they can in here."

"Yeah, but where are the actual living spaces?"

"Probably down here away from everything else." Magnus said opening the door. "See here's the kitchen."

Alec and Magnus walked into the kitchen and looked around. They found that the stove was still on and dirty dishes where scattered across the counter space, they could smell the last lingering scents from the meal that had recently been prepared. Walking through another door on the other side of the kitchen they came into a dinning room that was set up for dinner. There where six sets set up with food in front of everyone, it seemed that whoever had been sitting at those places had been in the middle of there meal before leaving.

"They knew we where coming." Alec said somewhat surprised.

Magnus walked back into the kitchen and opened a few other doors to reveal a walk in cupboard and freezer. "Someone must have gotten word to them." He said as he closed the freezer door.

"But the only once who knew about this were in the Institute when we planed this out." Alec whispered not wanting to believe the truth.

"Which means that we have a spy in the group." Magnus said sighing and leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Look on the bright side at least it narrows down the suspect list."

"Find anything?"

Magnus and Alec looked towards the door, which lead into the hallway, to see Jace walk through it.

Alec shook his head, "No, it seems that they left during dinner. The foods still a little worm but since its possible that they left through a portal it doesn't really make a difference. How about you?"

Jace shook his head, "Just more bedrooms. Maryse is thinking that someone from the group told them we where coming, it's only a matter of time before we find out who it was."

"You going to send everyone here over to the Silent Brothers?" Magnus asked rising and eyebrow. He knew that the Silent Brothers where there to help the Shadowhunters, but he couldn't help but think that they would find this pointless in some way.

Jace shrugged, "Either that, or we could see if Clary could create a truth telling rune."

Magnus smiled mischievously, "That could be fun."

"Don't get any weird ideas." Alec said giving Magnus a wary look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Magnus stated giving Alec an innocent smile.

Alec glared at Magnus knowing that his boyfriend was up to something. Suddenly something caught his eye, "What was that?" Alec asked no one in particular as he walked toward the cupboard.

"What was what?" Jace asked following Alec into the cabinat

"I thought I saw something move near here." Alec said pulling on the string in the center of the room to turn on the light.

"You mean that mouse over there?" Magnus said nodding to a mouse that was hiding behind that shelves at the far wall.

Jace chuckled and then frowned looking around, "Do you guys smell that?"

"You mean the over powering smell of lemon?" Magnus said looking at some of the food on the shelves.

"No not that there's something else. Like rotting flesh." Jace said frowning, "But it's hard to tell."

Alec nodded, "Yeah you're right, but there's nothing in here to make it smell like that."

Magnus looked around the room and say the mouse scratching at the wall under the shelves. With a quick snap of the fingers the shelves skidded away from the wall, causing the two Shadowhunters to jump and the mouse to go running for cover.

Alec walked behind the shelves and looked at the wall. At first glance it just looked like an ordinary wall, but as he looked closer he could see a hairline crack in it in the shape of an arched door way. "There's a hidden door back here."

Jace and Magnus joined Alec at the wall. "Great now we just have to open it." Jace said as he grabbed his stele. He was about to write on the wall when suddenly Magnus grabbed his hand.

"What the hell?" Jace said looking at him in irritation and confusion.

"You don't want to do that." Magnus said forcing Jace's hand down to his side and placing his own hand on the wall.

"And why not?"

Magnus ignored him and tilted his head to the side, like the wall was talking to him and he was trying to understand what it was saying.

"Magnus?" Alec said in confusion, what was his boyfriend doing?

Smirking Magnus knelt down and placed his index finger against the beginning of the door and slowly brought it up leaving behind a line of golden fire. He continued this until the entire door was outlined like this.

"There." Magnus said stepping back to admire his work.

"Congratulations, you made it obvious that there is a door there, now how do we open it? Since you seem to be against using a stele." Jace said sarcastically.

Magnus glared at him and then snapped his fingers. The two Shadowhunters eyes widened as they saw the peace of wall, Magnus had outlined, moved forward and then to the side. Revealing a dark passage way.

The smell hit them like a tsunami and caused all of them to almost double over and gage. The room was suddenly filled with the smell of rotting flesh and blood, to the point where they could almost taste it.

"What the hell did they keep down there?" Jace gasped.

Just then they all saw the mouse bolt into the passage way and into the darkness.

Alec walked toward the doors slowly trying not to vomit from the stench. Looking at one of the walls he could see something written in blood as he got closer his eyes widened. "There's a summoning circle written on this wall."

Magnus nodded slowly, felling a little dizzy, "There is also one on the other wall, floor, ceiling and if you closed the door you would find one on the back of the door as well."

Alec looked around him and saw this was true, "How did you know?"

Magnus smirked, "It's an old warlock trick to keep pesky Shadowhunters away. If you would have drawn a rune on the door it would have activated the summoning circles."

"A booby-trap then." Jace said looking at one of the circles with interest now. "Whatever is in here must be really important then." Jace said as he walked farther into the passage way and polling out his witchlight so that he could see better. Alec and Magnus quickly followed. They soon reached a flight of stares that winded down. Slowly they descended as the smell became worse. Looking around Alec could see bloodstains on the walls and floor, like someone had been slaughtered then dragged down the stares. At the bottom of the stares they looked around to see what seemed to be jail sells of some sort. Looking at them Jace was somewhat reminded of the nights he had spent in the Silent City, but looking at these once he really couldn't complain about the once there.

Hearing a noise they all turned suddenly to the left wall. Jace grabbed hold of one of his seraph blades and shone the witchlight in the direction of the noise. What the light revealed was a mouse sitting on top of a shelf that was holding a bunch of keys, and it seemed like it was trying to move one of them.

Magnus walked over and grabbed the mouse along with the key and looked at it suspiciously.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec asked looking at him like he was crazy.

Magnus walked back over to them still looking at the mouse, and then sat it down on the ground. To their surprise it didn't run but just sat there looking up at Magnus before giving a little squeak.

"Just as I thought someone's controlling this mouse." Magnus said with a smile.

"You can't be serious." Jace said looking down at the mouse.

"Watch." Magnus said taking a step forward and then looking back down at the mouse, "Lead the way."

The mouse's ears perked up at this and began to head down the passageway. Following it they passed by different jail sells revealing piles of blood and what seemed to be mutilated bodies, thou it was hard to tell if that was what they really were.

"What was going on down here?" Alec whispered in horror.

The mouse suddenly stopped in front of one of the sells and started to convulse before collapsing and becoming stiff in death.

"What the hell?" Jace said looking at it.

Magnus looked into the jail sell, "Jace shine the light in there."

Jace did so and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Alec whispered in horror.


End file.
